The world of Education goes HORRIBLY wrong
Hean was having trouble. He had taken a plan to move, had the plane crash, had his dad die, and now he had this weird locket/watch thing. What in the world could that be? He was wondering. Oh, and he was living in a hotel until his mom could find a house. Well, he was walking across the entire hotel when he saw a bunch of old people traveling to a room. Some had those small brown canes. Others were in those black and silver wheelchairs. And the lucky were simply able to walk over there. Most of them had the white puffy hair. Some had the grey hair. And there were a few young people that also went in there. The Doors closed and he walked over there. ''Now why would a bunch of old people head into that room? I don’t think they even live in the hotel. So why are they here? ''Hean questioned. Suddenly, his answer came to him. He looked at the front desk, and saw a sign that said…. Sub Teachers Convention Today – End of the Week NO KIDS ALLOWED! “Ohhhhhhhhhhhh” he said. “But wait, why Substitute Teachers would join together. They stay and teach in a class less than a week. There’s no reason to have a Sub...” “Young Man… what are you doing outside of this room?” an adult said “Uh…” He had no response. “This is for the Sub Teachers Convention. This means no brats like you. In fact, why are you in the hotel?” the adult added. “Uhh… we don’t have a home, so we live in a hotel room… we uh...” he started but never finished. “REALLY? Well that seems the most unlikely story I HAVE EVER HEARD OF. YOU ARE A GREAT LIER, BUT NOT THAT GOOD YOU LITTLE BRAT!” Somehow, he grabbed me, picked me up, and threw Hean to the wall. Hean didn’t break anything, but was sore. “Getttttt Outtttttt ooooffffff Herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre.” He said. Hean ran back to his room, slammed the door, and jumped on his bed. Hean's Mom was out trying to find a way to get us a home. At first, he was so confused. But then, something clicked. Something inside Hean’s head. The Way the man said “Get out of Here”. He didn’t sound…. Human. He jumped up, left his room, and exited the hotel by the door near the pool. Much Later, he returned to the hotel wearing a white old man wig, wearing really good makeup to make it look like he was really old, old clothes, and a cane. He went inside the room, but that’s where he was soon to learn something dark. “Thannnkkkkk YOUUUUUUUU rosaaaaaaaa. Noooooooooow, the reallllllllll reason why weeeee are herrrrreeeee. To eat!” a man said. Hean looked around for the food, but didn’t see anything. But then, all of the Subs grew bigger and bigger. Spikes grew out of them, Tails poked out of them, and suddenly…. They were turning into monsters. Their skin grew into scales, they grew a more reptilian head, and he realized…. he was in trouble. They turned purple, and when they noticed Hean wasn’t transforming, one said, “Imposter. Rip his head off!” He ran, only to find that 3 of the Monster/Alien things were chasing him. “You can’t run from us, we are the meat-eating Lizotizonans from the planet Lizotizo. We smell meat from a thousand miles.” He ran to my room, and hid in there. “Open the door so we may eat you.” “NOOOOOO!” Hean shouted. He looked at his watch. He had worked before, now why wouldn’t it work? He tapped on it, and it switched from a locket to a watch, and he felt it twist. “I got it working!” he shouted in joy. He saw green holograms, seeing the purple alien one from when he escaped from the plane, now it was time for another. He pressed on it, and suddenly, he felt his body change, into a giant Snake like Alien. “Sweet Transformation! I’ll call you Sneaky Snake!” The Purple Aliens busted thru the door, but when they looked at him, turned into stone. He used his tail, smashed the new statues, and went down the hall. They tried to attack him, but he wouldn’t be hit. Until an alien behind him rammed him. For a minute, Hean couldn’t see, but as the alien prepared to hit him again, he turned into super strong stone that caused the alien to break apart. Within minutes, the aliens were all dead. Hean returned to his normal form. Suddenly, a hologram came from the watch. It was just a voice however, “User, if you have this object, you hold the key to the protection and destruction of the universe. This object is the Forevtrix. It will allow you to transform into many alien species across the universe. Some are very strong, some can turn you into stone, and some are so powerful… I can’t even say how powerful. What you do is up to you. But please, use it with caution. Some people would love to take this. So be careful and good luck.” The hologram ended, and as Hean was in shock, his mom came and said, “Honey, I found us a home.” Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Episodes